A Riddles Revenge On Life
by Takamaru Riddle
Summary: The Riddle Children are forcefully placed in the middle of a fight between Voldemort and Severus Snape. Each filled with his own set of followers. Snape has attempted to recruit Takamaru Riddle. Will he join and fight his father? Or will he deny the offer
1. Twisted Turn

**A Twisted Turn**

Potions class was definitely the one the one thing that Tak thought was more than worthless. It was, as he would put it, just pathetic. Not worth anything, but then again, what did he care? It wasn't as though he needed to be greatly skilled in learning how to give poison, or an antidote to someone. No. He wanted to learn to use magic in other ways. Learn to use magic to strip the flesh from someone he hates. That was just how he was. He wanted to know how to hurt someone emotionally, mentally, and physically by using magic. He wanted to have control over people. That was the only way he wanted it.

He turned out of the classroom, thanking the lord that it was over. He walked by two female students, both Ravenclaw. They were conversing about Christianity, something that Takamaru had long seen as dull, and that there was no good reason to believe in it. Because, after all, they were witches and wizards, and those so called Christians would persecute them, as they had done in the Salem Witch Trials. Yet, here these two girls were, talking about how much faith they had in the religion. Tak so wanted to go over and just slap them, saying that they can sit there and believe in their so called God, but when it comes down to it, their religion was just going to shove a crucifix right up their...he stopped. A boy, about as tall as him, was standing there.

"Takamaru?" he asked, waiting for a reply. Takamaru looked at him, his eyes narrowing, "What?" he asked, in his mellow mono-toned voice. The boy was a Hufflepuff, something that didn't bother Takamaur in the slightest. Hell, Takamaru's own cousin, Kouji Miyazaki was a Hufflepuff. Kouji was a great person, someone that Takamaru thoroughly enjoyed being around, mainly because they shared many of the same..views, so to say.

"_Yoku otaku, Kyouju Snape._" said the boy quietly, having swapped to Tak's native language. That was something the boy had never expected. Not that Snape wanted to see him, but, that another boy, outside of Kouji, spoke the native language to Japan. It was surprising, and shocking, all at the same time. Takamaru nodded, pushing the male in front of him out of the way. Snape had taken somewhat an interest in Tak, mainly because Tak had put Snape's daughter into her rightful place. Takamaru had tortured the girl, a week or so ago, until she was worse off than the Longbottoms, Alice and Frank. In fact, if Potter hadn't have intervened, Snape's daughter would be dead.

He stopped before the door to the mans office. Recently, he had become Headmaster, and was over-seeing the school for Voldemort. Takamaru didn't care anything for any of the Death Eaters. He didn't care anything for the Recently deceased Order either. As of now the only people from the old Order still alive to fight Voldemort, was Harry Potter, his wife Ginny, their son James, McGonagall, and, Remus Lupin. However, currently residing in Azkaban was McGonagall, and Remus, both having been caught and turned in, Remus being turned in after Minerva for he killed Fenrir.

Tak despised James Potter, who, incidentally, was named after Harry's father. And had Hermione not begged him, Tak would have killed the boy ages ago. But, even though Hermione was together with Draco, a boy whom Tak hated as much, if not more than Potter himself, Takamaru respected her wishes, for she taught him some valuable things about the darkness of magic. Valuable things indeed. Voldemort kept her around, however, only because she was a valuable asset, and Harry's true weakness. For, Voldemort had noticed that Hermione and Harry, well Harry more-so than Hermione, had fallen in love with each other. But the call of Draco was apparently too much for Hermione, because she chose him over her friend Harry, and in that course of action Ron Weasely was killed, along with Molly and Arthur, Percy, and Charley.

Tak pushed the door open carefully, then walked inside. Snape was sitting behind a wooden desk that look to be one of the most expensive pieces of furniture that Takamaru had ever laid his eyes on. The Place sure had changed since back in the day when Albus had controlled the school, that was for sure. Hell, there weren't really any good teachers anymore. Most of the people that were teaching here were loyal to either Snape, or to Voldemort. Takamaru some times wondered if there was going to be a fight for power, or something. Because, it seemed that Severus had just as many followers as Voldemort, maybe just a few less. Takamaru wondered which side he would be on.

"What?!" came the demanded question. He didn't think it worth his time to be with this man. He was sure that Snape was probably thinking the same thing, for Snape would most likely rather be off with Bella's daughter, who was, coincidently, a Seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts. Snape turned around slowly in the chair, his gray eyes landing on the Riddle boy.

"Who are you to no address me by my proper title, as Headmaster, before you speak?" he nearly hissed. Takamaru nearly laughed, then replied, "No one," he replied rolling his eyes, playing his little game. Snape's eyes narrowed drastically.

"_**Sir!**_" he hissed, his fists clenching.

"There is no reason to call me a Sir, Professor. But if you insist, I will let you." he chuckled, his deathly glare matching that of the former Potions Master. Snape's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. He stood up, matching Takamaru's height, "I have a problem, and I need your help. I understand that we don't have a good history, but you are the only person that knows as much about the Dark Arts, if not more, than your father. I need you to help me."

"With?" came the solemn reply from Tak, as though he were rather bored, and trying to be interested. Snape walked around, and stood before the boy.

"The War against Voldemort."


	2. All They That Take the Sword

**All They That Take the Sword, Shall Perish With the Sword**

Madison walked around the Common room. People steered clear of her, knowing that she was not one of the people that you were to _bother_ in any way. She cursed silently to herself, her fists clutching together so tightly, her knuckles were paler than her white sheets. She couldn't believe it. Her father was trying to keep her from troubles way. As if he cared or something. She didn't want to be away from trouble. _Damn it_, she thought to herself, _I can handle myself, just like Takamaru._ She spread her fingers out, and a cracking noise sounded through the room as her bones ached from being stiff for so long.

Takamaru entered the common room, his eyes revealing the horrible mood in which he was in. He wasn't like normal people. Taka is cold, dark, stubborn, and cunning. Keeps to himself, though somewhat social. Loves adventure, but also has a sense of honor when the times call for it. His courage is great, allowing him to get used to situations he is forced into. He adapts quickly, and usually can get himself out of any situation. He's very determined and goes by the mantra 'I get what I want'. That being said, Taka goes out of his way to befriend people just so he can find something to get out of them. Taka is also very charismatic and manipulative. He knows what it takes to convince and please others. He's a horrible person for the most part. He's loyal to those in his circle and will inevitably be there for a real friend in need. Taka is a very charming young man who's very flirtatious with the ladies. It's likely it's a bit of his father's personality that he picked this trait up. His stubbornness to everything, the trouble he can cause and just the ability to show an emotionless face is a trait his picked up from his mother. Even though he doesn't seem to care much about anything, his love for his family is strong and his protectiveness of his younger sister shows that no matter what happens he'd always be there for his family. Even with an open mind to certain things he can get nasty and does tell people the brutal truth when his opinion is asked upon.

"_Where __**have**__ you __**been**_" came a shrill scream from a girl across the room. Takamaru's head snapped up, and saw his sister, who was younger by about six months. She just barely made it into her seventh year by age. Takamaru and his sister, Madison, had a strange relationship. Takamaru made it look as though he cared nothing for the girl, and in truth, in most ways he didn't. But, deep down, he would never allow anything to befall her, such as death, insanity, etc. Madison, however, is a little different towards her older brother. She trusts him to some extent, but not wholly, for she can never truly tell how he will act after one minute. She looks up to him, and admires his swift ability to gain power, yet she doesn't allow him to influence or manipulate her in any way. She is very hesitant about anything that has to do with her brother. She often refers to her relationship towards him as "complicated."

"Since when is where I go any of your business, dear sister," he replied, his tone distant, as though her were here in the room, yet mentally, he was no where to be seen. He had a lot on his mind. Severus Snape had just requested that he sticks with Snape and the rest of his followers in a rebellion against Tak's own father and the Death Eaters. Takamaru had been trained by many of the Death Eaters, some of whom treated him like their own child, yet here was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, most trusted advisor, and loyal servant to the Dark Lord, Severus Snape, asking Takamaru to help over-throw the 'greatest' wizard ever. Takamaru shook his head, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Wasn't sure if his father should know or not. It wasn't exactly as though his father cared anything for the Riddle boy. He cared plenty about Maddy. Loved her to death, didn't even want her near the Death Eaters in fear that she would end up becoming one of them.

"Damn it Takamaru!" she said, her fists curling up again, "What is wrong with you? Why are you so damn persistent?" Takamaru stared at her incredulously. He didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about. He then noticed that her eyes looked to be hazed over. He sighed. It wasn't her. It was his pathetic father.

"What do you want, you bastard?" he said. He hated the boy, and was greatly prepared to kill his sister if it meant striking at his father.

"What are you up to? I have seen you through your sisters eyes, you are always up to something. You are always traveling from one part of the school to the other, by yourself, at any time during the night. Are you conspiring against me? Is that it? Do you honestly want me dead that badly? Because I never had the time to raise you as my own, like I can Madison now? Are you jealous? Is that what it is, the great Takamaru Riddle is jealous of his little sister?" Madison's face contorted in amusement.

"You sorry pathetic piece of.." but he stopped himself. This was the plan. Voldemort wanted to anger Tak, wanted to know what he was up to. He smiled, "If you are so great, then try to posses me and get your answers, _father._" His wicked grin made itself bigger and he chuckled, watching the glossy eyes of his sister become clear again.

"Tak?" she said staring at him, then regaining her composure. She wasn't sure what she wad doing, and decided that perhaps she had simply slept walk, "What is going on?" she asked seeing the sweat rolling down his face. He was in trouble. She pulled out her wand, "Whatever it is, I want to help." She stepped forward, hoping it was something she could do to prove she wasn't weak.


	3. Murder is Born of Love

**Murder Is Born of Love, and Love Attains the Greatest Intensity in Murder**

River walked down the halls. She couldn't believe that she had let it happen again. Once more she was walking throughout the halls, wishing that she was able to speak to him. He was the only thing she cared about at this point, yet, once more, she made herself seem foolish in front of him. She hated it. She hated that no matter what she did, she couldn't make him like her. She remembered when her and Maddy had once talked about dating, and the different types of boys, and what they want to do with you that are out there. Maddy had once told her, "Don't change yourself for some boy. Remember, to the world you may be just one person, but to one person, you may just be the world."

"River? River is that you?" came a voice that the girl had never expected, "Hey turn around, dang it." came the voice more forceful this time. River turned around slowly, her tears being held back, and hidden. She looked at the person that was calling her name, and demanding that she turn around and face him. It was Aidan. She nearly gasped.

"Aidan..." she never would have thought that the boy would pay her attention. Hell, she didn't even really know that he knew she was alive. It nearly seemed as though she were just as invisible as a fly on the wall, or something, compared to how he treated some of the other girls. The fact that the two were now engaged in conversation...well, she was surprised, "Can I help you?" she asked, solemnly.

"As a matter of a fact, you can. Tell me, would you like to go get something to eat, or drink, or something?" he asked, his eyes staring her figure up and down, almost as though he were hungry. She didn't know what to say. Here was the boy of her dreams. The boy she never would have thought would be talking to her, and here he was. Speaking as though he were the shy one. She was speechless.

"You could say yes..." he hinted, but was shocked when he felt a grip on his shoulder. He turned around and Severus Snape stood over him, his gray eyes staring down into the boys.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow your little girlfriend for a little bit. I promise to return her," he said sneering. He pushed Aidan away, who, before he could protest, was left alone in the hallway as Snape drug her down the hall, and then to his office. Once they were inside, he had her take a seat. Things were starting to get a little hasty. The other Death Eaters, Bella included, were starting to suspect Snape of things. Things that Snape wasn't sure were authenticated or not.

"Ms. Riddle, I need to talk to you, its concerning your brother," he started, taking note of her rolling her eyes, "It seems that he is conspiring against your father. I found him in the act. I have been trying to convince him otherwise, but it doesn't seem to be working. I mean, for God sakes, he was talking with Harry potter. He was plotting to release Minerva and Remus from Azkaban. If he does this, he might start getting students in on it. I need to know if I can have you trustworthy. If you can be trusted to spy on your brother, make sure that he doesn't become the downfall of your lovely father," his eyes were sincere as it gets for a Snape. He sat quietly behind his desk, his thumbs absentmindedly flicking each other in anticipation.

"I would love to help you, but that is highly doubtful that my brother would help the Order. Its not possible. He might hate my father, but he wouldn't befriend the enemy."

Snapes eyes narrowed, "What is it he used to say, 'An enemy of my enemy is my greatest chance'."

River swallowed, "That does not mean.." but she stopped talking. What did it mean? Did it mean that he would actually use the order to get through all the Death Eaters, and then make the move at his father? Would he honestly do that? River stood up and started for the door, looking back she said, "You will get no help from me, Snape." and she disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------

"Maddy it isn't true is it?" River asked, sitting by the common room fire, absently throwing paper butterfly's into the fire with her wand.

"I doubt it. Takamaru may be a scheming little S.O.B. but I honestly doubt that he would even go to those lengths to kill our father. He has had plenty of openings, and I believe that if he were going to do something, he would have most likely done it by now. Besides, father wouldn't underestimate him. Father would know what to do." She filled her cup up with her wand, then took another sip of it.

"I hope so. I don't want to fight our own flesh and blood."


	4. A Man's Desire for a Son

"**A man's desire for a son is usually nothing but the**

**wish to duplicate himself in order that such**

**a remarkable pattern may not be lost to the world."**

"Takamaru, you must listen to me. If you do not, I cannot help you!" came an urgent cry from the figure before Takamaru. He was lying on the ground, he could feel it. It was in him, moving around. He could feel it flowing through his veins, trying to get out; trying to feed. Tak clutched his ribs, his fingers pressing so hard that his finger nails were causing the blood beneath his skin to flow easily. He could feel it trying to relieve itself; drawing him into the darkness.

"Get away from me Makarios!" he screamed, his eyes turning black, fangs revealing themselves. He could feel it breaking through. His finger nails now resembled six inch long talons. They too were solid black. His back arched, and he screamed. Pain coursed throughout his entire being. Every little muscle ached for freedom. He couldn't stand it. He needed to feed. The draw was too much.

"My dear old friend, listen to me! Please! I just want to help you!" Makarios reached forward to touch Tak, but it was too late. Tak's hand shot forward and grabbed the mans arm, nearly ripping it from the socket, as he pulled the man in like a cat dragging a mouse. Makarios screamed at the top of his lungs as the talon like nails cut through the flesh and muscle on his arms like a razor blade cutting through paper. Taka shot forward, his fangs blaring, ready to taste blood. He felt razor hot burns across his hand. He roared in pain as he was thrown backwards. Makarios, nearly unconscious, looked up and saw a figure of someone stepping forward. He was wearing white robes, with a trimming of gold around every edge, and the drawing of a badger where the house emblem usually was on a school robe.

"Makarios, now might be a _very _good time to leave," came the voice. The boys hair was a vibrant blue, and it was cropped, not going past his shoulders. He was a very slim figure, though his body was corded with muscles, unlike most peoples. He didn't seem to have any amount of fat on him at all, and most people would refer to him as feminine, or beautiful to look at. His wand was held in his right hand. It was a golden colour, and was squared near where his fist was, and then rounded towards the tip. It had Japanese carvings throughout the entire thing. He took a step forward.

"Now, Takamaru, you need to let people help you. You told me that you could control it. You said that it was nothing more than a little disease in which you simply had to be treated for," he took another step closer, flicking his wand casually as Tak's lightening fast hand shot forward to grab him, causing it to recoil as though having been stuck in acid, "You cannot control Vampirism. It is impossible."

The words went right through Tak's head, and right back out. He roared in anger and reached for the man once more, only to be thrown back, his skin burning once more. He started forward once more, but before anything could be done to stop him, he dropped to the ground, screaming in more pain than he had ever really been in. His eyes faded back to the normal colour that they were. The fangs that had currently been his teeth reformed back to their normal state. His finger nails returned from the talon like claws, to the normal nails that most people seemed to have. He looked over towards the figure in white, who was standing there, a smile on his face.

"Damn it Kouji, I am close to containing it." Tak said, before standing up, and walking over to the bar that contained all of his drinks. He poured a funny smelling liquid, and drank it, his face failing to show any emotion as to whether it was nasty or sweet. He turned back to Kouji, sitting casually on the sofa that was in the Slytherin Common Room. Kouji chuckled, placing his wand securely back into his sleeve. He sat on the black leather armchair that was directly across from the piece of furniture that Tak was currently occupying.

"You cannot keep taking sample versions of the virus so that you can see if you could control it if you got the real thing. It doesn't work that way. Your body will end up adapting to it, and the next time you use it after that happens, the virus will be in you forever. Either you can control it now, your you can't. You cannot keep distorting your body, or your psych anymore," Kouji picked up Tak's wand, which was sitting on the coffee table between the two, and pointed it at the table, giving it a nice little flick. A small glass gauntlet appeared and filled itself with a emerald coloured liquid. He set the wand down, and picked up the glass, and started drinking some of it.

"Power. That is the game Kouji, and you know it. Whoever has the most power wins. That is how it is played, and that is how it has always been played. The game stays the same, the players are all that changes. My father has power. He was winning. Dumbledore ended up receiving power, then he was winning. Now it is back to Voldemort. He is now on the winning side. Its all one big game. Nothing more; nothing less," he sipped his gawky liquid once more, "Snape has entered the game. He wants me to take down Voldemort so that he can take me down. That removes two players from the board. Chances are, once that is done, he is going to go after my sisters. Once they are gone, our line of power is decimated. There would be no other to stand before him, unless he found out about you."

Kouji listened to it all. It all seemed rather interesting, "So what do you want _me _to do?"

"I want you to distract Snape so that I can finish my father off. Then we will move towards Snape and finish him. Once I am finished with my father, things will move a little easier around here."

"What if you cannot finish him?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"What makes you think you can?"

"This," Tak set a small vial on the table. It was filled with a black tar like substance. Kouji's eyes narrowed, "You think that will allow you to win against your father? That infecting yourself with this unstable disease?"

"It will. I can control it!"

"Is that what you were doing just a minute ago?!?"

"I WAS CONTROLLING IT! I HAD IT UNDER MY CONTROL!"

"Damn it Takamaru! That thing will eat you alive. You cannot control it. You are killing yourself!"

Kouji stood up, and walked towards the common room door. He turned back towards Tak, his eyes flashing with lust for pain and death, "I will distract Severus. Be quick."

Takamaru watched him leave. And it was as though as soon as his robes disappeared Makarios walked back into the room, still attending his wounds.

"You know, they say 'A man's desire for a son is usually nothing but the wish to duplicate himself in order that such a remarkable pattern may not be lost to the world.' Do you think that is why your father wanted you to be borne? He wanted to sculpt you into the same thing he is? A power hungry tyrant? Just like him? Another little curse to the—" he was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards into the bookcase behind him, his lifeless body landing on the ground. His death filled eyes staring up at nothing.

"Its time you are quiet," replied Tak, setting his wand down back on the table, and finished his drink.


	5. Man's Not Wise Enough For Vast Power

" **Power will intoxicate the best hearts,**

**as wine the strongest heads. No man is wise enough, **

**nor good enough to be trusted with unlimited power.."**

"You wanted to see me?" came Severus's unwanted question. Of course Voldemort wanted to see him, otherwise he wouldn't have been brought there. But then again, Snape, as smart as some people may view him, was never known to have good common sense. Voldemort turned around, his eyes scanning his pale follower up and down. Those little slits he calls a nose released carbon dioxide into the air as he exhaled. He smiled, the closest thing he could get to it, at least, and nodded.

"Yes, Severus. You see, I was told by my little daughter," he pointed to River who was whimpering in the corner. Madison looked at her, and rolled her eyes. Severus winced. He knew what had happened to the girl. She had been tortured, not only through physical means, but through mental also. Mental intrusion wasn't the best thing to endure. Snape had become highly skilled in keeping people out of his mind. More skilled than nearly any other person, that he knew at least. He looked back at Voldemort, who continued, "that a certain someone is plotting against me. Is this true?" Voldemort's head twisted to the side just a tad. His eyes staring the man in front of him down, reading his every move.

"Oh, its quite true." The reply, however, hadn't come from Severus Snape as Voldemort had intended. No, instead, it came from a very mono-toned boy from behind. Madison's wand was up quicker than any of the others. She turned towards the voice, dropping to a crouch as she twisted, her wand was held out straight and she was prepared to attack. Her eyes squinted for a better view in the dark.

Voldemort turned around, his wand still safely tucked away in his sleeve. He knew the voice. He had heard it on several occasions. It was his..cousin so to say. Related by blood, though distant to each other. Severus stepped next to Voldemort, his hand on his wand ready for anything.

Kouji stepped out of the darkness, his white and gold robes billowing royally behind him. He smiled, his eyes scanning the area, and stopping on River. He nearly shook his head, but stopped himself. He knew that it wasn't like him to give emotions towards people, especially those two of his cousins. Perhaps one day they would be the ones beneath his blade. Feeling him work his own magic. But not now. He turned back to Voldemort.

"The conspiracy is quite true. More so than you think. You see, it all started with one person hiring another, who then went out and told someone, while the one who did the hiring went out to get people to go against the person he hired," he smiled, "You see, its all rather complicated. But in truth, there are plenty of people within your own little circle that want you dead, no matter the cost," he walked around the graveyard absentmindedly kicking the occasional rock.

"You mean to tell me that people standing here are some of the people that want me dead?" Voldemort's eyes had narrowed, and his whole demeanor had changed. It had been rumored that his last two Horcruxes were safely hidden...and that only one of the Slytherin blood could get to them. That would stand to reason that either himself, Tak, Maddy, River, or Kouji would have access to them, if they found them. Yet, at the same time, Voldemort had seen them two days ago, knowing they were still there. He knew it very well.

"Who is it?" Severus said, his voice slightly shakier than normal, "You seem to know things, so tell us. Who is it that is conspiring against the Dark Lord?" he heard Kouji chuckle, but dismissed it.

"You know who it is Severus. You were the first person to know, after all, weren't you the one that was organizing the whole thing?" Voldemort turned, and Snape's wand came out, "_Everte Statum!_" he hissed sending spiraling sparks at Voldemort, whose wand slid out of his sleeve and was brought up. Before he could activate any kind of defensive charm, however, he was thrown backwards.

Severus pointed his wand at Madison, who had already sprung into action, "_surculus_!" Purple sparks flew through the air in a wavy pattern looking as though fastly moving waves in an ocean. Severus flicked his wand and the shattered into millions of little sparks. He stepped forward preparing another spell, but was picked off the ground and thrown into a wall, twenty feet away, and was stuck there as though glued.

"Severus. How unexpected," came Voldemort's voice, "I really would have never suspected that you would try and end me. But then again, you always were the one that was conniving," he slapped the man across the face, before turning back to his daughters and Kouji, "Tell me, did my son have anything to do with this?"

"_Yes_," came a answer from Severus, "I hired him, and he agreed. I was going to have him get Minerva and Remus from Azkaban so that they could help us fight you off," Kouji raised his brows, "Interesting how people betray others so easily. As they say, 'You cannot run with the hare and hunt with the hounds.'" Kouji chuckled to himself. Snape glared at him for his comment, "If I am going down then that son of a bitch Riddle is coming with me!"

"I don't think so," Voldemort stated, "You see. If I kill you now, then that will have two obstacles of power removed from my sons little games. But if I have you go and fight with him..." Kouji took a step forward, "Which, might I add, wouldn't be a smart idea, Tom. You see. If Takamaru finds out that things are not going as he might want them too, then, well, the rules of the game might change. You have to think before you act. Its a game of chess, nothing more. Each person moves there piece one at a time."

"I don't like it," came Madison's voice as she stepped forward, "I don't like it one bit. Don't you think, father, that if Takamaru actually would have had the power to kill you, he would have done it by now? You don't need to waste your time listening to a little Hufflepuff speak. He might be of Slytherin blood, but he didn't make it into the house, and he could barely make an A on his O.W.L.'s in D.A.D.A. He is pathetic. You shouldn't listen to him at all," she stepped towards Kouji, who, smiling, looked back, "Nice speech. But let me remind you," his eyes narrowed, "_You may be the daughter of one of the greatest wizards of our time, but do remember that while you come from __**one**__ of the greatest wizards and witches of all ages, I come from __**two**_" he smiled as Severus Snape looked at the boy in disgust, having not been able to understand a bit of the parsletongue.

Madison was about to cast the Cruciatus curse when Voldemort stepped between the two, "Listen closely. Now is not the time for inner fighting, we have a war to contend with. Keep your head on your shoulders and don't get so over reacted Madison," he said scolding his daughter, who looked ready to slaughter Kouji where she stood.

"Severus," Riddle said turning from his daughter, "You will find my son in three days, and you will kill him. If you do not, I will kill you. And if that happens I'll make it quick...and it might even be painless. I wouldn't know, I have never died before." Severus fell from the wall, and apparated from the place before he touched the ground.

"You know. This is a game of power isn't it?" Kouji asked Voldemort, as Tom Riddle walked around the Graveyard thinking to himself.

"More or Less."

"Then wouldn't it make sense that you would want to kill both birdies with one stone? I mean, say have someone travel behind Severus and kill whichever wins their little duel?"

Voldemort's head twitched towards Kouji's direction, "Continue."

"Well. Say Severus defeats Tak. Then Severus is free and can organize against you. If Tak defeats Severus, then Tak can organize against you. Now say they work together? You have two powerful enemies then. But, if you had someone you trusted, say Madison, following the two, and when they did confront each other, whoever is victor Maddy kills, then you have no one to challenge you. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yes. I do. But what do you get out of all this?"

"Nothing really. You see power will intoxicate the best hearts, as wine the strongest heads. No man is wise enough, nor good enough to be trusted with unlimited power..so, for me, it helps if all the pieces of the most power were removed from the board. Then, and only then, will those equal have to work together to rule. Becoming not reliable on one man, but several. Makes things a little easier around here."

"You want me dead?!?"

"Did I say that?" Kouji smiled and disapparated from the graveyard leaving Maddy, River, and Tom Riddle alone.


	6. God Does not Play Dice With the Universe

"**God does not play dice with the universe; **

**He plays an ineffable game of His own devising..."**

_I can't believe it. He tricked me. He tricked **us**. He has to die. That is all that could be done. He must die. _The words swan through Taka's mind as he sat in the common room staring between his legs, and at the ground. He couldn't believe that Severus Snape would go as far as to try and turn Tak against his own blood, Kouji. He just couldn't believe it. It was low, and chances are, it was probably a scheme to get them off his own back. Something that Takamaru was not going to deal with at the moment. He had many more things that he could be doing, and sitting there worrying over the fact that Snape was more worried about his own little skin, rather than his conspiracy, was, well, annoying.

But, to some degree, it could be seen that, perhaps he just wasn't a selfless person. Of course, then again, who was entirely one? Everyone was selfless to some degree, or at least most people, and everyone was selfish to most degrees, and that was not broken up into little percentages. There are just somethings that just are, whether people like them are not. And the fact that some people are complete and total selfish, well, that is simply a fact. After all, the universe is full of cold hard facts, and this is one of them.

"First you were a love-sick teenager, and now you think you have all the power ever needed," said Madison as she walked from the girl's dorm room, and into the common room. The way she carried herself would make most boys' blood rise from their hormones kicking in. She was truly beautiful, especially when she was in as little of clothing as a T-Shirt and Pajama pants. Sadly, however, her seductive looks would not work on her brother, who, pathetically, failed at the only love he had ever had. And because of it, he became only in love with two other things in the world. Himself, and power. Without those, he would be nothing, and he would not find the reason in living any longer. It was quite sad really, but it was.

"Now is not the time Madison," he replied, his eyes never leaving the spot on the floor. The fire burning in the fireplace was the only source of light, and the way it cast shadows on Tak's face made him almost look as though he were dead, not that he would really complain if he were. After all, he had lost the most important thing in his life, and she was never coming back, no matter what he wanted. He had screwed up, but he knew that everything happened for a reason. It always did. They met for a reason. They were together for a reason. They had their fun, for a reason. And then they begin to grow distant for a reason. And in the end, they split, and don't even talk to each other, once more for a reason. Sure, he might not know what the reason was, but, there was one, and he was going to have to deal with it, as was the person he loved.

"I think this is as good a time as any," came her reply, "After all, you aren't doing anything else," she sat down on the sofa across from him, smirking all the while. She knew that her brother was most likely conniving with that imbecile Severus to take down her father. It was how Tak had always been, except when he was in love. Tak hadn't cared anything for his father, nor the rest of his family. He left them be, left them to do whatever they wanted to do, it didn't bother him at all. But then, that all changed once they split. Maddy chuckled, she liked the pain it caused him.

"_Madison, now is not the time. I am __**really**__ not in the mood! You would do wise to watch yourself!_" his voice was that of the parslemouth. His head lifted slowly, and his features were beyond normal. He looked skeletal, as though having been deprived of blood for years. His iris's were black, and his pupil and sclera were a bright purple, making it so that anyone from a distance or closely could tell the difference between the shades of colours. His cropped white hair hung in front of his eyes in certain places. He licked his lips.

Madison looked at him, a smug look on her face. She was not scared, and in truth hadn't really ever been scared of her. Sure, he was almost always one step ahead of her, but, she could hold her own against him, except perhaps when it came to Occlumancy against him. He was too good a Legimens. It was sometimes rumored by those that new the two best, that Takamaru was better at the skill than his own father, who was considered one of the most skilled Legimens known to man.

"You know I am not scared of you Takamaru, so why you continue to try and act all high and mighty I will not know. We all know what you are up to. You are trying to help Snape against father. Well guess what, Kouji told father that Snape was conspiring against him. He also let on that you were also. You know what that means don't you? It means that he is on to you. Means that your little plan isn't going to work. Its over, you might as well accept that. Perhaps father will accept you back into the family perhaps—" she was abruptly quieted with the flick of a wand. Kouji walked into the room, his wand in his left hand, and clock with a triquadra in this other. He watched as it clicked around, then he looked back up, staring at the girl who was staring right back at him, a deathly look in her eyes. He smiled, he enjoyed when people held great anger, because it was something that gave him power over them. They seemed to forget anything that would be anything to them. They forget reason. And because of it, it gives him power. He liked.

"Madison, we all know that Tom Riddle will never accept his bastard son, Takamaru Riddle back into the family. And the fact that you would ever think such a thing is quite disturbing. After all, Takamaru does want the man dead," he chuckled, and with the slight flick of his wand lifted the silencing charm that had been placed on his cousin. Takamaru stood up, resisting the urge to withdraw his wand. How he wanted to just murder the man that betrayed him. How he wanted to gut him alive, and end his life.

"Oh, Kouji. Don't threaten me. We all know that you can barely pull a passing grade in D.A.D.A. It was literally broadcast that the own heir of Slytherin couldn't hardly pass that one class. Me and Tak and River pass it like its nothing, your own ancestors passed it like it was nothing. Yet, not only that, but you couldn't even make it into Slytherin...you have no room to threaten people," she said, standing up also, trying to decide whether or not she would pull her wand out and hex him then and there or not.

"Watch your tongue, little sister," said Takamaru, who, even though he knew that the boy before him had indeed betrayed him to an extent, she would be sorry if she were to provoke a fight, "He may not be good with Hexes, Curses, or the like. But trust me, he could use charms in so many offensive ways that it would make you look like a baby trying to be borne. You may be good in D.A.D.A. but he could match your offensive power with his ability in Charms. I have seen him do things that made even my skin crawl. There are things he can do with magic that most people would consider unnatural..." his voice trailed off as the colour came back into his face, no longer looking as though he had recently become deceased.

"Is it possible to learn this?" Maddy asked, looking eager for the power.

"Not from Slytherin.." came the gaunt reply of Kouji's voice. His features had turned darker at that point than Takamaru's, though they were back to normal in the blink of an eye. He walked over to the sofa in the Slytherin Common room. He crossed his legs in a very feminine way, and rested his hands on his knee.

"I did what I did to buy you some time. To get us all some time," started Kouji, staring at Tak, who was standing over the fire, lost in thoughts, "You see. Voldemort thinks that you two, Snape and yourself, are the power that is growing to fight him. He thinks that Maddy here, even myself, is on his side, which to some degree is true. But, I, am in this for one reason. Myself. It will grant me immunity to both sides. Then I can truly do what_ I_ want," he looked over to Madison, "But the real question is who are you for?"

Madison looked at the boy, staring him down. It suddenly occurred to her that he was a Hufflepuff, yet here in the Slytherin Common Room. She shook her head. That wasn't what was important at the moment. Who was she with? Was she with her brother, whom wasn't really that big a figure in her life. Or was she with her father, who had raised her and taught her nearly everything that she knew? What was she going to choose?

"Madison, let me warn you now that you will not leave this room alive if you do not choose to side with me." Takamaru turned around, his eyes that strange colour that they had been earlier, "You see, I can't have someone who knows my plans running around. It would be _sloppy_." He smiled.

"I..I...I will stand..with my father!" her wand came flying upwards, and she hissed, "_exussum_!" fire sprouted from her wand as though she were using the water charm, but using fire instead. Takamaru's wand was up no more than a second after her own, and he muttered, "_Obsido_!" The fire stopped shortly before hitting the tip of his wand. It seemed as though there was some kind of glass barrier blocking the flames and the heat from touching the man.

Madison dropped to her left, rolling, and coming up behind the piece of furniture across from Kouji, she pointed her wand back to Tak, and screamed, "_Inflictum_," Yellow sparks shot from her wand, spreading out around him. The fire subsided leaving Tak surrounded by sparkling yellow lights resembling stars. He looked around, and then sure flicked her wand once more, "_Iniuria_!" The yellow sparks shot inwards, all coming into Tak, who was busy waving and flicking his wand in different patterns, occasionally sending out sparks. The first few lights, the ones that would have hit him in the head, sputtered and then exploded. Several more exploded near them, allowing few to get past. Tak screamed. The yellow sparks flew into his skin burning their way through as though flaming throwing stars.

Madison laughed as she saw the slump figure of her brother on the ground. He was clutching his wand, but it still didn't look as though he were breathing. She started to walk over to him, making a huge mistake. His wand shot upwards, covered in dripping blood, and he hissed in parsletongue, "_Trucido!_" His wand tip ignited, and a bright purple light fired from his wand, looking like a stream. Madison brought hers up, a small shield like oval surrounding her body. The purple light surrounded it, wrapping her in what looked like a cocoon. A loud piercing scream protruded from the cocoon as Madison's body ignited with pain. She could feel her very muscles starting to rip apart as though an invisible force was pulling them. Her skin was splitting showing those ripped muscles, and her bones started to splinter, cracking with a loudness. Her eyes felt like liquid fire as they dripped from her eye sockets, melting away. Her body then lay on the ground, rendered lifeless. Taka chuckled.

"Perhaps we should leave," said Kouji, rising quickly as he started for the door, flicking his wand causing the thing to open, "I have a feeling that people are going to notice something is..off." Takamaru stood, only to fall back to the ground. The amount of blood he had lost was starting to become fatal. Kouji turned back to him, "Must I do everything myself?" he swiftly covered the distance, and started running his wand over the wounds of his cousin. Tak's wounds swiftly healed, leaving him still pale from the loss of blood. He was able to stand, though little good it was doing him.

"We need to leave..." Kouji urged, "It seems the dice were not in her favour tonight," he said referring to Madison's body, crumpled and deformed. Takamaru looked up.

"God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of His own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of the players, everybody, to being involved in an obscure and complex version of poker in a pitch-dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a Dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time." They disappeared through the door.


End file.
